Antoine Gascoigne
Antoine Gascoigne, 'also known as '''Anthony, '''is a character that appears during the second chapter of [[:Category:Age of Industry|''Age of Industry]]. A charming, polite, respecting, and silent former butler and now a skilled assassin. He is an ally of Sander Lafayette, and the right hand man and servant of Aggie. Early LifeCategory:Age of IndustryCategory:WarriorsCategory:CharactersCategory:Assassins Antoine was a child born somewhere in the sixth era. He was born in a middle class family, and had many luxurious privileges as a child, like the oppurtunity to attend school, learn how to read, write, trade, experiment with science, etc. But, after he grew up, he decided to become a butler and serve the Gilliet family, for unknown reasons. He soon rose through the ranks of the household and he was greatly respected by the employees there, as one of the best servants in Daggerfall. During his time as a butler, he was a close friend to Anna Gilliet, a member of the family - he was entrusted with many secrets by her and her husband. Some of the employees grew jealous of him though, and he was quickly shunned by the rest of his former friends and fellow servants. After Anna became insane and murdered her husband, Antoine, being the faithful servant and having grown tired of the other servant's jealousy, decided to aid her and serve her until the end of his days. He followed her to the catacombs she eventually lived in, and he did various jobs for her. Aggie, however, wasn't sure if she could trust her butler, and called upon the intervention of dark spirits to cloud his mind permanently and increase his skills, making him a better and more useful servant. After the ritual was complete, Antoine developed a murder instinct and started to commit various murders and steal various things for his mistress, like alchemy ingredients, weapons, books, and food, as well as his custom armor. Age of Industry II : Ashes of the Past '''Ashes of the Past : Part I Antoine started later in the RP, where he is seen entering a bar right after a fat nobleman and two bodyguards did the same. He attracted some attention from the residents in the bar. He sat down on a table next to three drunks who were playing a card game. He quickly sparked a fight in the small bar, by breaking a bottle over someone's elses head. The man quickly fought with a drunk that was sitting next to Antoine, and the fight raged on through the whole bar. Antoine made his way to the same door the fat nobleman and his guards went through, but is stopped by the patron. A brief fight occurs, where Anthony emerges victorious after breaking both of the innkeeper's arms. After he went through the door, he killed the fat nobleman and his guards, stopping the trade of skooma. However, the supplier of the skooma, a noblewoman, had disappeared. He escaped the bar before he was caught, and returned to the catacombs where Sander Lafayette and Aggie were talking. Antoine Gascoigne gets mistaken for an enemy by Sander, who points a gun at him. However, Aggie convinces him Antoine is an ally. Even after Sander lowered the gun, He stayed formal and even shaked Sander's hand. After this, he goes to Aggie and tells her of the events that occured in the bar. Aggie, after recieving the explanation, claims to have another job for him and Sander. He and Sander travel to the Adamantine Monastery - the headquarters of the Knights of Azura - to kill former Princess Marya. But, much to his dissaproval and rage, Sander allies with the princess, disobeying Aggie's commands. Antoine dissapeares after boarding the airship the Wind Reaver - effectively becoming an enemy of Sander and his allies. Antoine then appears later in the RP, where he barricades the door of a crypt where Sander, Meledran, Ada, and Levith are in so that the Guardian of the Catacombs can attack the group. Antoine then disspears again. Ashes of the Past : Part III Antoine encounters Sander and Meledran, after the latter succeeded in destroying Leclaire's link to his guardians of the catacombs. The psychic link to the creatures however, is swiftly taken over by his mistress. Antoine was ordered by his mistress to defeat Sander and Meledran, knowingly sending Gascoigne to his death. Antoine, close to his death at the hands of Sander and Meledran, contemplates his life and his mistress' intentions, as well as his own blind loyalty and cause. In the end, he still blindly followed Aggie, not realizing he was merely used as a pawn - a tool that had the intention of delaying two killers who were clearly stronger. Abilities Antoine possesses a vast knowledge of firearms, as well as bladed and blunt weapons like warhammers, lances, spears, swords, and daggers. He is extremely stealthy, even though he looks bulky and clumsy at first. He is also extremely athletic and agile, able to climb and freerun at outrageous speeds, without his armor holding him back. He also possesses increased strength. He is not as strong as vampires and werewolves, but he is stronger than the average human. Due to daedric manipulation, he has increased instincts and reflexes, which are better than the ones of the average human. His endurance is also greatly increased, as he is able to resist minor loads of bullets and he has a better healing factor - although he isn't able to regenerate large limbs like arms and legs, he does heal very quickly from minor wounds. Personality Antoine has a noble and somewhat arrogant attittude. He, as his master, is slightly racist, regarding Nords as "idiots", and beastfolk as "barbarians, smugglers, and thieves". He has an unwavering loyalty, being very comitted to his mistress and her allies. He is seen as somewhat emotionless, as he has no expression or emotion in the tone he speaks, nor is he ever seen as happy or depressed. He is also somewhat sadistic and cruel, able to commit horrible deeds and seeing deeds like torture as a simple way to 'persuade' someone to reveal information. Weapons and Gear Antoine dons a strange and sinister armor, being mainly composed of black leather and pauldrons, and some sort of raven like motif for his outfit. Beneath this motif he wears a black trenchcoat, which is abit tattered. He also wears a white, sharp beaked mask and a pointy witch hat. As a firearm, he has various double barreled pistols, and a musket, which he uses with great skill and accuracy. As melee weapon, he carries two silver swords which he can dual wield - although he prefers the combination where he holds a pistol in one hand and a sword in the other. Trivia * The overall appearance of Antoine is similar to the Raven Hunter - a character that appears in the upcoming game Bloodborne. * Antoine Masked-Eye, another Antoine in the Ancient Legends canon, is named after Antoine Gascoigne. Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Spies Category:Deceased